Forbidden Alliance
by ChasesTheMoon
Summary: 15 years ago a boy lost everything his parents his kingdom, but now so close to getting it all back, love appears blocking his way and clouding his goal, will he forgo his love or risk it all to keep both. rated m for future chapters..a naru/sasu fic.


Forbidden Alliance

By Chase

Romance/Drama

Summary: 15 years ago a boy lost everything his parents his kingdom, but now so close to getting it all back, love appears blocking in his way and clouding his goal will he forgo his love or risk it all to keep both his love and get the kingdom that should have been his back in its rightful hands once more.

-intro enjoy-

"Hurry! Tsunade this way!" Pointed Jiraiya to the Forest, "God Jiraiya, how could he, we trusted him, He trusted him!" she cried desperately wanting to understand, "What will happen to this little one Now?" Tsunade gestured to the 5 year old she was craddeling tightly to her chest, " We'll have to figure that out later, Tsunade if we don't get out of here or at least hide from our pursuers they'll kill the poor boy before he ever has a chance to get revenge for what happened to his parents." Jiraiya replied pulling Tsunade into the trees and out of site. "you are right, when he's strong enough we'll come back, we'll take back what's rightfully his." Tsunade finished, "yes," Jiraiya whispered and that was the last that they said to each other as they disappeared into the night..

-15 years later…

"So that's my plan," Naruto stated looking at his 8 friends and 2 god parents, "I figured you could work out the details Shikamaru."

"so troublesome…" sighed Shika already working out the details as he spoke, being he was a genius and anything Naruto came up with could never be on the smart side, and always seemed to back fire in their faces.

"I cant believe after 15 long years were finally going to take back what rightfully belongs to you." Iruka chimed in wiping the beginnings of tears from his eyes.

"Jeez Iruka, get a grip," said Kiba Smacking Iruka on the back having been saved by Naruto from being hanged 5 years back he'd been treated as a brother to Naruto and a son to Iruka ever since and he was well used to his mother hen instincts.

"So you really think your ready brat." snapped Tsunade having heard his ridiculous plan.

"heh. Ready as will ever be old lady." smiled Naruto cheekily. Knowing the old lady part would piss her off, Tsunade two seconds from smacking the blond boy into oblivion, was stopped abruptly when in popped old man sage.

"Now now Naruto, how could you say this about our lovely big bosomed Tsunade," he gestured towards her obviously well endowed chest, grinning lecherously, " Why I remember the night she held you tightly to her chest and.." never getting a chance to finish when two fist slammed him in the head one in anger and the other in embarrassment, "enough!" they shouted together agreeing on one thing that whatever was going to come out of his mouth was no were near appropriate for anyone else's ears but his own.

"according to my sources'," came the voice of Naruto's best friend and trusted second in command, the red headed cool and always collected Gaara, "The Haruno king is working on setting up a marriage with an Uchiha brother, and his only daughter Sakura." stated Gaara with his ever calm face,

"yes, and we know that when this arrangement is setup, or to be setup one of the Uchiha's will be taking an inconspicuous road to the Haruno's Mansion so as not to alert Orochimaru, of this alliance." said Gaara's sister Temari stepping out from behind him,

"That will be the perfect time for us to make our move." finished Kankurō

the final sand sibling as they liked to call them since they had come from a land far from here.

"so what, were going to capture this Uchiha and convince him Naruto is the rightful heir to the Namikaze kingdom?" asked Choji the always eating not so faithful to the church fryer of this band of renegades',

"If it were only that easy, with Orochimaru having killed the late king Uchiha our only hope is that the old queen Mikoto will recognizes Naruto, from when they visited the Namikaze family some 16 years ago, and getting an audience with her is damn near impossible with her oldest son now king." stated Shikamaru with a yawn, the feeling of having talked way to much in one day,

"yeah, and we cant let anyone get wind of the Brat being alive until we're sure that they will help us." Tsunade finished making sure they all understood that Naruto's safety was more important then anything else, she sure as hell didn't stay in hiding for 15 years to have him killed off because of someone else's stupidity,

"so we'll just play the bandits, kidnap the Uchiha and make him corporate!" Naruto yelled with an excited smile plastered on his face always wanting to be robin hood from the stories Jiraiya had brought him as a boy.

-Uchiha Manor-

"Sakura's Father came to me yesterday, and has asked me to force your hand in marriage…Sakura…" the young king paused pained by what he must say next about a girl he has loved for as long as he could remember even though his only wish was to make her happy, it still hurt, "Loves you, and has been begging her father for you, Since we visited last." he finished knowing his brother was so far from loving his poor green eyed beauty,

"you cant be serious Brother! Why would I agree to marry that crazy obsessed pink haired Bitch!" Sasuke snarled the thought alone gave chills to the second prince to the Uchiha kingdom, knowing full we'll that 'IF' she got a hold of him 'IF' mind you, she would latch on to his arm and he'd never get the growth off!

Knowing exactly what to say to get him to corporate Itachi with his evil will, says in a sighing of the shoulder comment "… do you want to disappoint mother, when I told her of your upcoming marriage she was so looking forward to having her little Sasuke happily married." then grinning with his most sinister of smiles, he always got what he wanted even if he didn't really what this wedding to even happen,

Sasuke no way going to go down with out some sort of fight for his future replies, " if your so worried about mother, maybe you should do her proud as king and marry the bitch yourself!"

"Aw poor Delusional little brother, Only you can make mother smile like the sun," patting his brother roughly on the shoulder all the while thinking to himself "if she wanted me id have married her in a heart beat."

"Hn…" snorts Sasuke pissed that theirs no way of winning this losing battle,

"you will be leaving in the morning, and just as assurance that you get their ill be send our captain of the court guards Hatake Kakashi with you." finished Itachi completely blowing off Sasuke's ow so common retort,

"what-ever…" folding his arms finally giving up the fight, only an idiot would continue to fight with His Brother.

-in the carriage-

"He didn't have to send you along," stated Sasuke pissed that his brother really did make this pervert come with him,

"Ah, but my young prince, where would the fun be in that, our poor king could sadly not make this journey with you, to witness this glorious courtship himself, so sent my keen eyes to make sure everything went well and you didn't make our poor Haruno princess cry again like last time." his eyes going into the only form of way to know he was smiling since he never removed that book from his face while in the company of others, other then the king himself.

"Kakashi, if I were going to run, I would have done so already, and besides she deserved to be in tears… she kept fallowing me around like a lost puppy." pissed that anyone would ever even think he had been in the wrong to begin with.

"Maybe…" dropping the conversation Kakashi started giggling to himself, "must of hit a perverted part…Again…" thought Sasuke sighing to himself.

-somewere in the woods-

"Naruto, I'm not sure this plan will turn out exactly how you want it." Shikamaru stats but the lazy brain to tired to stop these thoughtless idiots.

"he's right Naruto! we should think of a better way, maybe we should just try and ask the king for an audience with his mother, he might just let us." says Iruka pleading with Naruto to listen for a change,

"and he might not, we won't know for sure unless we have some kind of leverage, Don't worry we've got this…Right Kiba?" smiling confidently to Kiba, "How hard can it be…" Kiba replies

"So Trouble some…" yawned Shikamaru

"Here They come!" Choji yells threw his food seeing a hone carriage coming down the deserted dirt road, making everyone step into action and blocking the carriage way.

Feeling the carriage slow Sasuke and Kakashi look to each other "wonder what's going on?" whispers Sasuke knowing damn well it couldn't be good, "Don't know, I'll go see what the trouble is." stepping out of the carriage seeing the rather large group of bandits blocking their way "can I help you my good men?" ask Kakashi trying to play off a nonchalant look.

"Give us your gold and any other Goods you may carry and we will let you pass!" yelled a shinning blond bandit from the tree overhanging the road, "why would we be stupid enough to carry gold with no guards to defend it?"

Sasuke answered calmly stepping out of the carriage and out from behind Kakashi, looking up at the now sputtering blond.

Jumping down from the tree, and fast to recover grinning at the man he would know with out anyone ever introducing him, "Well, Well, if it isn't prince Sasuke. I've heard so much about you. So arrogant to travel these danger infested wood with out an entourage to protect your royal ass?" mocked Naruto in a snort.

"not as stupid as you and your band of monkeys, to pull over an inconspicuous carriage." Sasuke spat back.

"If you have no gold or goods then I guess we'll just have to take you as hostage instead." the blond known as Naruto smiled, making it sound like it would be so easy just pissed him off. " you think will go with you with out a fight, your dumber then I though," Sasuke replied Irritated at this Dobe of a bandit.

Naruto the ever good at providing distractions made it easy for his 4 hidden friends to creep up behind the two with out even knowing what hit them, the gray haired man hit the ground with a 'thump' as Kankurō knocked him out and Gaara Grabing the prince twisting his arms behind his back, not even flinching as the prince fought back, "Way to go Gaara! Now who's Stupid Teme!" Naruto smiled

Twisting his head to glare at his capturer Sasuke growled turning back to the leader eyes turning red in his rage for seconds before being thrown off by how close the blond haired sky blue eyed angel in his face actually was, flicking the pissed off prince in the head, Naruto cooed in mock affection, "Aw, Such a mad face." Smiling he continues "but I have plans that require your help."

"what makes you think, I'd help you?" trying to not give away his unease at someone being this close to him, no one was aloud to invade his invisible bubble!

"Exactly." Naruto Nodding to the short Red head called Gaara, the blonds smile as blinding as the sun steped away his voice seemingly liquid to Sasuke's ears "Good Night Sweet Prince, Sleep well." as his world went black.

till next time

so everyone be kind well ya dont have to be kind i mean be honest really but this is my 1st story ive really ever wrote and most definitely the 1st ive ever showed anyone so yeah to everyone who reads this i just wanna say thank you and to anyone who likes it well im gonna keep writing no matter what because i know what its like when a story doesent get finished though i am a little worried about my time because i am a full time working mom ya know makes it a little hard to do something like this BUT I WILL FIND A WAY! FOR THE LOVE OF NARUTO AND SASUKE! YOU TWO SHOULD BE TOGETHER DAMNIT! STOP FUCKIN AROUND AND SASUKE YOUR AN IDIOT WHO CANT SEE WHATS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM UNLESS SOMEONE ACTUALLY POINTS A FINGURE IN THAT DIRECTION! RAWR!

anywho ttyl much luv ^_^ Chase


End file.
